Radio Frequency (RF) networked communication utilizes omnidirectional antennas; likewise, extended frequency tactical targeting network technology relies on omnidirectional antennas. Next generation Department of Defense directional communication systems require a dual mode directional/omnidirectional antenna array with 360° azimuthal coverage and high gain for anti-jam functionality that addresses anti-access, anti-denial (A2AD) threats.
Omnidirectional antennas in networked systems have reduced range due to low gain, broad beam width that makes the systems vulnerable to jamming, and are too large to mount on vehicles.
Ultra-wide band (UWB) conformal, low-profile, high gain, dual mode antennas configured to operate in a range of 1-10 GHz are unknown in the art. State of the art antenna radiating elements typically have a minimum size of one quarter of the wavelength at the lowest frequency (λ/4 at 1 GHz). Monopole radiating elements are too physically tall to operate at 1 GHz or less. Also, the need for co-located transmission (Tx) and reception (Rx) sectored arrays doubles the array size problem. Furthermore, traditional log periodic (LP) array concepts require a rigid, planar, non-conformal printed circuit board (PCB); for example, rigid LP array technology includes LP dipole arrays with a cardioid radiation pattern, LP monopole arrays with an end fire radiation pattern, and LP microstrip arrays with a cardioid pattern. Existing monopole LP arrays are tall at 1.0 GHz.
Balanced Antipodal Vivaldi Antenna (BAVA) MCA-BAVA circular arrays have adequate instantaneous bandwidth but also exhibit high Q nulls which deteriorate sectorial elevation coverage.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for use as a low profile, UWB array antenna that is conformable to a surface.